The Librarian's Lion
by Ailidh Caer
Summary: Delilah is a simple hobbit, living in a simple city with simple needs and a simple job. An accident on the job introduces her to a certain dwarf heart throb that her boss isn't too fond of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Delilah, Linwe, and the baby.**

* * *

It was an Autumn morning, just like any other when it happened. I had been going to the library for my job so I could have a little money to survive off of. I had been wearing an outfit that was fit for a librarian; a soft knit sweater in warm hues of brown and red with a grey woolen scarf wound around my neck and chin while my legs adorned a pair of black skinny cut jeans I'd bought on sale just the other day. It was by no means an outfit for which I had been expecting to call out to people to see me. And my hair was none too inviting either, pulled in a tight bun at the top of my head by a hair barrette I'd gotten from a vintage swap meet during the summer. I'm just not an inviting person.

The city I live in is a big one, with many skyscrapers of a dull, grey concrete, some having been molded into elaborate shapes and animals that walked from window to window. The sidewalk was riddled with trees and grass patches along with old, worn P.O. boxes and fire hydrants. The streets were always lined with a slew of cars and motorcycles and bicycles of varying colors. The city at that time of year was always beautiful, with the red and orange leaves blowing around on the dusty sidewalks riddled with cigarette butts and trash left over from late night parties.

The library had been something that you wouldn't believe, tall, strong and beautiful with two large lions made of stone guarding the entrance with sharp snarls curling their lips back from their large teeth. It stood higher than I can even imagine but every wall inside was lined, floor to ceiling with books. Books I'd read, books I needed to read, books I never wanted to read. It was a great, round building, and on the inside it was so grand. It had two stories, the lower one was for fictional works and the top level was for things like biographies and autobiographies. It was a beautiful place. The shelves were something to marvel at as well, a deep brownish red mahogany that graced every wall with elaborate carvings in some of them. A lot of the books were so old they had to be handled with such care that if even one person slipped up and opened them wrong the dust sleeves would crumble into dust. There were some leather bound books from ages ago that were still lent out and some scrolls that were only allowed to be read in certain areas of the library under the careful eye of the library's curators.

Now the people of this city were not the regular people you see today. No. We had dwarves and elves and hobbits. Along with goblins and orcs and Men. The elves were a magnificent race, tall and slender with pointed ears and fair features. Many had long blonde hair while others were not quite so graceful with brown hair instead. But they all shared a knack for being beautiful. The elves were the ones who ran the library. They kept watch over it and made sure that the books they chose were of only the best quality. A great thing about this library is that on the two floors there were a pair of pub/cafe` things that a few hobbits had set up with the elves' permission. The pubs had the best coffee and brews. I still remember going into them on my breaks and drinking some of their famous hot coffee and tea. Of course, I'm a hobbit myself, it's only natural that I seek company among my people. The hobbits were quite different from the elves. They were rather short in comparison, often called halflings because we were half the size of an average man and always ran around without shoes on. They were well known for having curly hair and hairy feet they were a right wonderful bunch.

The dwarves were hard to place. They did so many odd jobs around the city that they had been dubbed the city's handymen. They could be seen often times on construction sites and driving plumber's vehicles. Or even in forges near the edge of the city and carpenter shops or toy were a strong, sturdy bunch, often having beards that were braided in elaborate ways or were held in certain ways with beautifully carved beads of varying materials. The were a proud race, always standing up for themselves no matter who is talking to them. When they worked they had never settled for anything less than perfection by the time they finished. Although the dwarves were commonly seen as the handymen of the city there had been a security firm that many of them worked for when they weren't doing odd jobs around town. It was called Erebor and was just a few blocks down from the library.

There Erebor building had been magnificent, taller than even the library with the building's trademark twin dragons standing guard at the entrance, coiled and snarling much like the library's lions. The building was cemet for a while coming up from the ground but after ten or twenty feet it cut off and the cement was replaced with large, tinted window panels. Not very many people had been inside it at the time, at least not anyone outside of the dwarves that worked there and the ones who ran it. All meetings were held outside of the offices at whatever location had needed security. The owner of the firm was a stern dwarf, with black hair streaked with grey known by the name of Thorin. There were whispers of him wanting to retire from working as CEO of Erebor Inc. and leaving it to his only heirs Fili and Kili who were by no means ready to be taking on anything like owning Erebor.

The boys- as they were often called among the common people- were by no means very dwarf-like. Although they carried remarkable dwarf qualities they also bore very elf-like qualities. They were both tall. Taller than any dwarf I'd seen other than Thorin's right hand man, Dwalin. And they were both fair seeming, the younger of the two- Kili- not wanting to have much of a beard while Fili kept his short and groomed nicely.

And the boys were just as different from each other as the two were from their own race. Kili was always mucking about, causing trouble wherever he went and always looking for a new adventure while Fili was left to clean up after his brother, making sure if anyone needed to be paid off that they got their money in full. And even in appearance they were different. Kili was dark toned and had kind, bubbly eyes while Fili was light toned with soft, understanding blue eyes. they were the perfect balance for each other and were quite well adapted to city life, often being spotted walking about the streets with each other and a number of dwarf and hobbit girls trailing behind them. The elves found their business to be brutish and unneeded and often left them alone. They had been much like local icons of Dale- that's the name of the city- and had gotten quite a reputation for themselves, earning the names of "The Lion Prince" and "The Fox Prince".

But this story isn't about the princes. Well not REALLY anyway.

Anyway that day at work was relatively boring. There had been a new shipment of ancient elvish scrolls that needed to be documented and put into the appropriate sections of the library with the other scrolls. On the scrolls were written old recipes for different remedies to ailments and poultices for wounds that had long been passed down by the elvish race. They were quite the hassle to get ahold of, or so I had been told by the owner of the library's son, Legolas. There were days when the young elf would come in and work with me on some of the older pieces, sometimes he'd have lunch with me and we'd spend all day teasing each other and some days just reading books in silence. Legolas had long since been married off to an elvish woman from the town over and would often times tell me about her as we ate in the downstairs pub, where his father wouldn't see us.

The downstairs pub was owned by a kind, young hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. He was so friendly and would often times let me have the drinks for free so long as I snuck him a book or a map after hours. He loved reading about far off lands and would often talk to me about them if Legolas was not in the library. He'd tell me of how he always wanted to travel and how as soon as he earned enough money he would pass Bag End (that was the name of the pub) off to his nephew, Frodo, and run off to some distant land to see the dragons that flew high over head. He was an adventurous type, although amongst the other hobbits he'd been known as "quite respectable". Being the owner of a very number of restaurants he'd nicknamed The Shire and still having time to sit down and write stories and read and dream about going over the sea to wondrous new lands.

That day hadn't been out of the ordinary, Thranduil, the curator, had come in to see the progress on his library and had brought Legolas and his daughter-in-law with him. I was most surprised to find that she was pregnant, and quite so too she'd grown to nearly double her regular size around her belly and was waddling rather than walking. Although she was still a beautiful woman. I was almost jealous that a woman could look so gorgeous and be that far along with child. Legolas informed me that they were to be having a girl which was exciting news! And then the four of them went on their way, investigating each and every book shelf before stopping at Bilbo's pub for lunch while I went back to sorting through books, having already finished the scrolls by then.

The cart I used to push wasn't too awfully heavy but it was a bulky thing, with heavy rubber wheels that only barely went the way they were supposed to and a creaky wooden frame that was warped and smelled of maple syrup and pizza. but it carried a lot of books and the wheels moved smoothly, although turned the wrong way many times when I was pushing it. At the time it was heavily laden with books that had just been returned the night before and all of the books were from areas in the library. I wouldn't be needing to go to the gym that night.

* * *

"I'll have Samwise's head for this." I mutter to myself as I struggle to push the heavy cart through the hallways of bookshelves. My partner, Samwise Gamgee, had flipped a coin with me to decide who had to push the cart and who got to have lunch with Thranduil and his family. Him being the luckiest hobbit in all of Dale got to have lunch with the elves while I got stuck with running around the great marble hall that is the Mirkwood library. It's nothing to complain about though, I get paid by how many hours I work and not during my lunch so I guess you could say I beat Sam with this one.

I slow my pace as I approach the shelf I had been looking for, taking a few of the volumes from the cart and putting them in their appropriate places on the soft mahogany. As I'm holding one of the thicker books in my hand I glance up to where it belonged; four shelves above my head. I take a moment to glance around the hall to make sure there is no one there to see me attempt at getting the book up there on my own. After I am satisfied that no one is near enough to see my feeble attempt I lock the cart into place down by the wheels and begin to climb up between the cart and the shelving unit, my feet and hands gripping onto the slick wood the barely enough to keep myself from falling to the hard floor.

As I almost reach the shelf I'm going for I can feel sweat beading on my palms and forehead with effort. This isn't something I'm used to at all. I whisper to myself about being almost there when suddenly the lock on the cart comes undone and my leg starts to slip. I let out a terrified squeak as I grab onto the shelf and hold my body rigidly in place. I've never been much a fan of heights so I normally leave all of the shelf stocking to Samwise while I sort and document things mostly. The book in my hand slips out and I can hear it fluttering to the floor before thudding hard on the wood below, that would be a deduction from my pay. But I'm not worried about that as my heart rate increases and my breathing becomes rapid. My grip tightens on the bookcase and my eyes refuse to look down at the fallen volume, staring at the bookbindings in from of them to keep my body distracted. I can feel my fingernails digging further and further into the lacquered mahogany as my fear takes hold of me even more, making me whimper uncontrollably in an attempt to ask for help,

"Hey! Are you alright up there?" A surprised voice saunters into my ear as I start to grip at the wood with my toes as well. I can't answer the man who is talking to me, all I can do is stare ahead of me and feel my grip beginning to loosen on the boards, "Do you need help?" I can't tear my eyes away from the books to see who is addressing me but I can give him a quick, frightened nod.

There is no response for some time and I begin to fear that he is going to tell the curator about my mishap but before my thoughts become reality I feel a gentle, if calloused, hand touch the back of my thigh,

"You're going to have to let go." I shook my head at whoever it was and he chuckled quietly to himself, "If you want me to help you you're going to have to let go, little hobbit." I try to pull my hands away from their place on the shelf only to begin to feel sick to my stomach and to be wrenched back to the comfort of the wood,

"I-I can't." My voice sounds shrill and mouse-like as I answer the stranger who is so kind to help me,

"Yes you can little one." There is a slight chuckle in his voice, like he has had to do this many times to a younger sibling, "You just have to trust me." He grabs the back of my ankle gently between his two calloused fingers and rubs them gently against the tendon. It is a reassuring action that helps me begin to build up the courage to let go,"I'll catch you, little one. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

There's a certain quality in his voice that is drawing me to him and his hand is so warm and inviting,

"I-I can't even see you." My voice is shakey as I try to converse with him, "Ho-how can I trust you if-if I can't see you?" The man chuckles again and rubs my ankle once more between his warm, calloused fingertips. I can feel my feet relaxing the more he touches me and speaks to me,

"You can trust me, little one. I will catch you." I take a deep breath and swallow dryly as I begin to loosen my fingers and toes from the mahogany boards. My breath is still shallow and nervous as I close my eyes and begin to lean off of the bookshelf. I squeal frightenedly and pull myself back to the bookcase, holding my body closer to it and squeezing my eyes tight so I can't see anything beyond the brightly colored swirls behind my eyelids,

"If I fall you will catch me?" I ask once more for assurance as I grip the bookcase tightly between my nails and under my toes.

The man chuckles again and squeezes my ankle once more before his hand disappears,

"Cross my heart." There seems to be a sincerity in his words that I have not heard in a long while.

I take one last, shaky, deep breath and swallow once more before I finally let go of the bookcase. I let out a frightened squeak as I fall through the air for longer than I had expected, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms under my legs and behind my shoulders. My eyes have been closed the entire time and when I first open them I catch the sight of the bookcase I'd been clinging to. It was much farther up than it had seemed a few seconds ago. After examining the bookcase my eyes travel to the man who saved me. Only it isn't a Man at all. It is none other than the Lion Prince, Fili Durin of Erebor Incorporated,

"There you go. Safe and sound back on solid ground." He smiles kindly at me and his blue eyes sparkle with something I can't quite place as he sets me down on the ground. All I can do is gawk at him and try to for a coherent sentence in my head,

"O-oh my God." All I can manage to spurt out as I stare disbelievingly at him, "I-I'm so sorry. This must've been a big inconvenience." I pause as I study his puzzled expression. What should I do? I have to make it up to him! "L-let me buy you lunch. Please to pay you back for catching me." I can't help but look up at him. He's much taller in person than one would expect from looking at photos of him,

"Oh, no it's quite alright-" Before he can continue to deny me the Thranduil, Bilbo, Legolas, and Samwise all gather near the end of the bookcase,

"What's happened here?" Biblo is the first to speak up, scratching at his curly, blonde hair. To be honest I feel a bit embarrassed to have been caught like this by my friends, coworkers and boss. I can feel my face reddening as I stare at the four of them,

"Lilah, have you been crying?" Legolas takes note of something that not even I had noticed I'd done. I reach up and wipe some of the smudges from under my eyes as I look back at the book on the floor and the bookcase,

"I-I got stuck, trying to put a book away." I let my head drop as I catch Thranduil's less than pleased gaze,

"You're alright, child." Bilbo's voice is comforting as he comes up next to me, grabbing my shoulders gently and turning me away from the elves and the dwarf that are still standing by the bookcase, "Sam can you clean this up?" Bilbo points to the book on the floor and the bookcart, urging the younger hobbit to finish my job.

Bilbo is gracious enough to walk me all the way down the stairs to the restaurant and sits me down next to Linwe, Legolas' wife, before walking off to get me a warm mug of tea. I keep staring up at the second level, wondering what Thranduil would be discussing with Fili after I had left them,

"Do not worry." Linwe reaches across the table and pats my hand, "He will not do them any harm." She gives me a reassuring smile and leans back in her own chair, sipping at her tea while I stare absently at the polished stone floor.

He was so nice to me. Why was he so nice to me? He didn't even know me,

"Here you are." My thoughts are interrupted by Bilbo bringing me a warm mug of relaxing tea and a freshly baked tart from the back, "A nice cuppa and tart to help with that anxiety." After he put the tart and tea in from of me I find him sitting across from me, staring intently at my silent form as I myself stare into the mug of brownish greenish tea.

There is a long passing moment of silence as Bilbo seems to gather the right words to say to me,

"What happened up there?" His voice draws me back from my tea watching and I look at him then back to the balcony from whence we had come earlier,

"I-I got stuck, trying to put one of the books back on the shelf a-and Fili helped me get down." Bilbo nods slowly and smiles,

"And that's why they call him the Lion Prince." I glance at him and pick up my mug. He smiles at the puzzled look on my face and decides to explain, "Ever since he was young, Fili has always been the more noble of the two Durin brothers. He's always taken time to stop and help anyone he can."

I smile to myself and take a sip of my tea. I'd always had a bit of a crush on him. Not a romantic crush though, I'd always wanted to be his best friend when I was younger. He seems so friendly and inviting, how could anyone not want to be friends with him?

"Delilah are you alright?" Legolas and the rest of the group from the balcony had come down now, even Fili is amongst the elves, trying to look as respectful as he can as he smiles down at Legolas and I,

"Yes, Legolas, I am quite alright." I smile weakly at him and he smiles back, patting my leg kindly and rubbing my knee much like Fili had done to my ankle earlier,

"Good. I would not want my favorite hobbit to be hurt." I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him softly,

"I was so scared." I can't help but whisper into his ear and he hugs me back with a soft, caring sigh,

"I know, but you're alright now." His voice is a whisper just like mine and his arms grow tighter around my waist as mine tighten around his neck. Thranduil clears his throat to separate Legolas and I. We let go of each other quite quickly and I turned my attention to Fili, who is standing between Legolas and Thranduil in proximity to me,

"I want to thank you, Fili, for catching me." My voice is soft and innocent sounding as I smile up at the caring dwarf, "I do not know for how much longer I would have been able to hold onto that shelf."

Fili chuckles and scratches behind his head bashfully,

"Oh, it is quite alright, little one." He kneels down next to LEgolas and takes one of my hands in his, "And I am sure you would have been able to hold on until somebody helped you down, had I not seen you." It is then that I catch his scent. He smells sweet, almost like a fresh baked apple pie, and his eyes really are of the deepest blue that I have ever seen.

After thanking him again and saying that I owe him something Fili went on his way. And soon after Thranduil, Legolas, and Linwe follow, leaving Bilbo, Samwise and I by ourselves to finish eating and clean up some of the tables. Thranduil had been so gracious to let me have the rest of the day off to get over the anxiety attack that I had, but not after Bilbo had worked him over about it several dozen times.

It had been quite the eventful day at work after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I'll admit for an opening chapter this was a bit long but it just did not want to end. I hope you guys like it enough to maybe let know about some things you caught in it? Or maybe just let me know that you liked it? I don't know. It's four AM, you crazy kids just do what you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own almost everything in this chapter. No getting around that.**

* * *

"Grandma! Do you have to go?" A pair of young hobbits are tugging at the hem of my dress, begging me to stay with them as I get up from the comfy armchair I had been sitting in,

"Yeah granma do you have to go?" I smile down at the little ones and place my hands on their heads, hugging them close to my legs.

They were, indeed, my grandchildren, both looking like me although in very different ways. My granddaughter, Bell, was on my right, her wild, blonde hair curling in every other direction and almost covering her sparkling blue eyes. The other hobbit-child, a little boy by the name of Vigo, is my grandson, although older than Bell by a few years he still enjoys my tales as much as any other hobbit-child. He is quite different from his sister in that he has curly, brown hair instead of blonde (which Bell, I might add, inherited from her grandfather).

I chuckle at the earnest pair of young ones as they look at me with sparkling, sad eyes,

"Oh yes, my little ones. I am afraid I must go home now." I am by no means the same hobbit I was when I worked at the Mirkwood Library. I have aged many years since working there and have lived a wonderful life with my family at the center. After living in the city for so many years I decided to move to the country when I was married and now I dwell in a small hobbit-hole just outside of Dale. It was a large hobbit-hole for not all who dwell in it are hobbits. But that is something you have yet to hear of, for my tale of working in Dale is not over yet.

As I bid farewell to my children and grandchildren my son offers to walk me from his home back to mine, saying "A feeble old woman should not travel alone on such a night as this" And who am I to turn down my so well mannered boy as he hooks his arm in mine and walks me to the gate of his garden.

The night is beautiful, with stars shining overhead and the moon hanging close to the horizon, almost touching the crystal water of The Water that moves so slowly through the small cluster of homes and holes on the grassy, green hills,

"Mother, are you aware the anniversary is coming soon?" My son has never been good with starting conversations, even with his own family. I think he gets it from his uncle who had always been a quiet one, although in his youth he was quite the rambunctious fellow, always going off to parties and getting himself into trouble,

"Is it now? Well then I must find some time to visit him." I smile fondly, if sadly, at the thought. The anniversary of which we are speaking is that of my husband's death. But that is a story I will bore you with another time, for I do not wish to give too much away about my life to you before I finish telling it to my grandchildren,

"Yes, mum, and Annabelle and I were wondering if you would take the children to visit father." My son is a strong young man, looking much like his father in that he is tall for a hobbit. Even though he is not pure hobbit. He has the blonde hair of his father and unlike other hobbits has a bit of stubble on his chin. He also has the bluest eyes I'd seen on anyone since I'd met Bilbo's nephew. My husband and I, when he was born, decided he should take a name much like my husband's people and so we titled him Bali.

Bali is a hobbit of gentle nature, yet he is always searching for new ways to seeking out adventure in the small town in which he lives,

"Oh, I think they would be bored, but I will take them." Bali chuckles at my statement and for the rest of the walk to my home we stay silent, just listening to the sounds around the town and watching the stars twinkle against the midnight blue of the sky.

When we reach my home he takes me inside, his arm still hooked under my elbow and hangs my shawl up for me on one of the pegs by the door,

"Mother, are you going to be alright tonight?" He is always so concerned about me living on my own. Every time I come to his house he tries to convince me to stay with them, saying it isn't safe for a hobbit like me to be living on my own at my age. I am only ninety years old, it is not like I will die any time soon, I still have at least a decade ahead of me,

"Oh listen to you." I smile and put my hands on his cheeks, staring lovingly at him, "You needn't worry about this old hobbit." He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my shoulder, "Your mother isn't ready to join your father just yet." I let out a soft chuckle and hug Bali back. He takes a moment to hug me before he kisses my cheek and turns to leave,

"Goodnight, mother. Will you be returning tomorrow?" I nod to him and wave him out the front door, wanting to have my house to myself for the time being. Ever since my husband died I've always been a very solitary person, wanting nothing more than to spend time in my hole, reading books and watching the birds and children fly and run about in the gardens that scatter the town's hills. Sometimes I will have visitors over for tea or second breakfast and dinner but it is very rare.

It takes me some time to get into bed but when I do my rest is relatively undisturbed and peaceful, my mind filled with memories from when I worked in the Mirkwood Library and a soft, pleasant smile on my face.

* * *

**I know this was a terrible chapter and I apologize. Some reviews would greatly help me improve moral for writing this but you know. I love the two of you who are following me in this weird little Hobbit's tale! I hope you stick around for everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

* * *

The night is getting late and the stars are hardly visible outside my window. The trouble with living in Dale is the light pollution, you can't hardly see anything at night unless you go to the very tippy top of the Erebor building- which is more difficult than one would think. Not that I've tried before. My cousins on the Took side were always wanting to get to the top and a few had tried, serving time in the Erebor holding cell before their families convinced Thorin to let them go.

Nights like this are when I like to sit out on the roof of my apartment building and watch as the city lives and breathes. Cars and buses and vehicles of all sorts are grinding to and fro, seeming like miniatures on a set table. The lights seem like stars the way they twinkle from the great heights of my apartment building and the sounds seem distant and unfamiliar. A gentle steam is rising from a few of the buildings' chimneys and from the mug in my hands, floating lazily up into the sky, warming the cool autumn air around their spires.

My eyes are drawn from staring out over the town to the giant building just a few blocks north of my downtown apartment. The lights are shining a dim yellow on the top floor of the building, reflecting off the windows that flow down from there. The Erebor emblem of a pair of intertwined dragons is shining like a beacon in the black night, gleaming a bright white that can be seen on the roof tops from miles around. It takes a minute for my eyes to focus on the far away peak, the lights screwing my vision up as I stare at them. I squint slightly and watch as many of the lights in the upper floor turn off, wondering what kind of life they lead up in that big tower.

* * *

"Fee!" As I exit the library my little brother's words catch my ear, "I thought you would be longer in there." He is sitting, well more like squatting on the edge of the east lion's pedestal with a cigarette hanging precariously from his lips.

"Sorry to disappoint, Kee." I walk, wide around the lion's spot as he jumps down from the ledge onto the worn concrete next to me, "I couldn't get the volume you requested. Thranduil was on the verge of kicking me out." I scratch at the back of my head and begin to go down the flight of steps that lead to the actual sidewalk,

"Oh." He almost sounds disappointed as he shuffles along next to me. He'd sent me in to get a book he needed for the class Mr. Balin had told him to attend in the morning, "Okay. No matter! I'll get it another way!" I smile at him and shake my head, how he keeps his enthusiasm I will never know,

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that? Thranduil has you blacklisted." It's true a few years back Thranduil had found him drinking and carrying on in his library and with his distaste for dwarves he had Kili kicked out and blacklisted on the spot and no matter how much bribery or asking Mr. Balin and I did he would not forgive Kili for the disturbance he had caused,

"Well I'll..." He pauses and looks down at his feet, puzzling himself over the matter, "Hmm... I'm not sure but I'll figure something out sooner or later." I reach over to him and muss up his hair playfully,

"You and your clever little mind." He bats at my hand and starts to walk ahead of me,"You always have a solution for every problem you run into."

"If only you would learn to think as cleverly as me you wouldn't always be such a bore." He pushes me away from him and fake punches my chin, "And you wouldn't have such an ugly beard." He flicks one of the braids on my moustache, making it bounce on my lip,

"I would rather have a beard than a reputation like your's." As we walk from the library I can see Kili getting bored with himself. He starts kicking rocks playing with his hair under the dark grey beanie he's wearing.

The walk is slow and silent as we traverse the barren sidewalk, many young girls' heads turning to look at us. My mind begins to wander back to the little hobbit girl in the library. Delilah I think her name was. She was kind of cute. Although still rather young by hobbit norms or at least she seemed very young.

She seemed so flustered when I caught her, it wasn't like I'm the king of the country. I'm just a kid whose family is wealthy. I will never understand people's adoration of my brother and I, we're just a pair of dwarves living in the city.

Apparently in the time it had taken my mind to mull over the happenings of the day Kili and I had walked all the way back to the Erebor building. Uncle Thorin had told Kili and I to be in the gym by five and it is nearly four thirty. He never liked it when we were late, he wouldn't approve of it,

"I'll be down there in a minute Kee, you go ahead and tell Dwalin I've got something to take care of." I wave to him and start heading upstairs to where the rest of our family would be. The building is tall, most of the floors being used for office space and training areas and then the top being used as my family's living area, with several studies and bedrooms a large, luxurious kitchen and a den or two stacked on two levels of floor space.

Before I went down to have the regular sparring match with Dwalin and Kili I had to see what I could dig up about that hobbit girl. The perks of running a security firm is you have access to anyone and everyone's past lives. So I'm going to pay my friend Ori a visit. He owes me a favor anyway, after retrieving his sketchbook from a bunch of thugs a few months ago.

It isn't long before I've reached the small office Ori works in and am leaning on his desk, just behind his chair. Ori is in charge of profiling the type of security that needs to be set up along with floor plans. He and his brothers are commonly the people working behind the desks, watching for people, hacking things or being the face of the company at meetings (which his oldest brother, Dori was the face of the company while the next one, Nori, was the company hacker) they were a quiet bunch, sneaky too. Although working an actual job would not have been their best points, being quite quaint as well as quiet.

Of the three brothers Ori is by far the most artistic and thorough when it comes to background checking new employees or the people we end up guarding,

"So, Ori." I lean, carefully on the edge of his desk and peer over his hand at his work, "I was wondering if you could do a background check on someone for me." Without even glancing at me Ori continues his work, scratching his pencil on paper. He's always been very good at ignoring people, "Oh come on, 't you do this one little favor for me? I'll get you anything you like." It takes only a few simple words to sway any dwarf's mind and now I have Ori rotated toward me, his keen, brown eyes peering at me from behind his glasses,

"Anything?" Swooping as low as bribery is more my brother's style but if I want to know who that hobbit in the library was I need to do some digging,

"As long as you find out about a certain hobbit working for Thranduil." He turns back to his desk, hesitantly and begins to type in the information needed to view the Mirkwood clientele,

"Why are you having me look up Thranduil's people?" He stops half way through typing in the information to turn toward me, his brow slightly furrowed. I try to avoid his question with a sly nod and shrug,

"Can you do it?" I put on my most charming smile and giving the most innocent air I can to convince him. He sighs and turns back to his desk before getting on the phone to call our hacker, Nori, "That's it, Ori." I pat him on the shoulder and walk out of his office and down stairs to the training room..

Last night Kili and I had gotten into a bit of trouble with Dwalin, our main bouncer and our uncle's second in command (after our mother of course), and he ordered us down here today to have a bit of a sparring match, to see if he could teach us anything about the stupidity of our mistake.

It was just a matter of mistaken identity at one of our work sites. I had been set up with Dwalin down on the bottom floor while Kili had been set up at the top. On jobs that Thorin let us go on Kili was always up in the crow's nest with him, watching ground level with a bird's eye view while I often get sent to work ground level or at the very heart of what we're guarding. Anyway, what happened was Kili had come into the job a little buzzed from a party he'd been at earlier and he mistook one of the employees of the bank as someone trying to get in to steal the money- or something like that- and he radioed down, to which Dwalin and I responded by approaching the door, Dwalin with his handgun, me with the knife and brass knuckles I always used all brandished. To say the employee was surprised would most definitely be an understatement.

And now here I am, taking punishment for the stupidity of my younger brother. The training room is a grand room in the basement, cut deep into the earth so there would be ample room for preparing anyone for being in the crow's nest of the buildings. The room was also wide to allow for long range work for many people, namely Kili who would often work with a bow or a rifle (although that was not allowed to be used in here). At the center there was a large boxing ring, built up of the ground with red and blue ropes protecting the on lookers from whatever brawl may be happening inside.

Currently Kili is inside, bouncing and flitting on his toes with his long, dark brown hair pulled behind his head in a high ponytail and his hands balled into fists but by his chin to guard his face. Dwalin is across from him, his great form towering over little Kili. The two look quite comical, like a bear fighting a rabbit. I stop to watch them for a moment as Dwalin takes the first strike, swinging a hulking left hook at Kee's face. To which my younger brother dodged down and backward and countered with a quick jab to Dwalin's ribs. I smile and nod, chuckling as I pass the ring to go to the locker room to change for my own sparring match against the great bear of a man already waiting for me.

Good by unbruised ribs.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter ends kind of awkwardly I was doing well for a while on writing it and then suddenly just puff it all disappeared... And it went up unedited because I'm feeling rather lazy today and I didn't want to edit it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: There is abuse in the chapter, so just a heads up, if it bothers you I am so so so very sorry.**

* * *

In Dale

Fili's view.

I can't see anything but the bright, falsified lights hanging from the ceiling above the fighting ring as Dwalin throws me on my back,

"I thought I taught you better than that." I can hear Dwalin's footsteps pounding on the mat as he approaches me. I'm hot and sweaty and I can't feel my body but I can see Dwalin's hulking form darkening the lights from my view, "Come on boy." He reaches down and takes my hand, pulling me to standing position, although it's more like staggering as my head spins in circles and my breath shakes and catches in my chest.

Any time I walk away from a sparring session with Dwalin I always end up with at least a few shattered ribs and plenty of bruises and cuts scattering my body.

I take a shaky step forward and Dwalin catches me, chuckling as he pushes me back into a more or less standing position,

"I guess you didn't teach me enough." I take a shaky step back into the corner I had taken when the fight began, spitting a mouthful of bloody spit into the bucket.

"Oh come now brother, you can't possibly believe that that had not been even slightly your fault." Kili's voice teases me from the floor next to the ring. Even it being a good fifteen minutes after his beating he is still panting and moaning from his bruises although his are far less than mine. Dwalin has always gone easier on him,

"Oh Kee. If only I were not so pained. I would bring you into this as well." I joke with him as he stands, like we often do before the front doors are swung open suddenly,

"FILI! KILI!" A loud thundering voice booms from behind me at the door and a pair of heavy footsteps are following it, pounding along the cement floor,

"Oh shit." I whip my head toward my brother and he to me, his face an expression of terror. Even Dwalin stops what he's doing to stare at the person entering the training room.

"What have I told you about going into Mirkwood?" I turn just in time to see our uncle Thorin stalking, angrily toward the ring, his long, silver streaked hair billowing behind him,

"U-uncle we were jus-" Kili starts to defend the both of us before our uncle raises a single hand, shutting him up,

"I do not need any of your excuses, Kili." At the sudden movement Kili jumps, his arms twitching as though they are going up to protect himself. He always got the butt of our uncle's rage. I won't ever understand why. Kili is a genius even if sometimes he gets himself into trouble he's still far smarter than I'll ever be,

"Uncle, we had to get books." I try to keep my voice level as he approaches the ring. My breathing- although already unsteady quickens in pace snf my heart hammers harder against my chest, not from the fighting but out of fear.

When we were younger, and even up into these years, our uncle has always had a sort of discipline over us that would often leave Kili and I bruised and bleeding. Our mother hated it but she wouldn't dare try to go against her brother. He is a much larger dwarf than she and much scarier- depending who your talking to actually that one is up for debate.

It's not like he hits us often, it's just when he does, he does it hard. And now that the two of us are older he sees it that we are able to take more of a beating than when we were younger.

He jumps up into the ring and stands, almost level with my own eyes, glaring at me with his piercing blue orbs,

"I do not care if you needed books." Whatever drives him to have such a hatred for the Mirkwood library must be beyond my knowledge. He has never told Kili or I of his past, we've got no idea why he deems it fit to punish us any time we go near it, "And you should be more worried about yourself than your brother." It's hard not to be intimidated by his low, rumbling voice as it grinds from his throat like stones rolling against stones.

I swallow dryly, trying to keep myself from piping up about something I really shouldn't. I bite at the side of my cheek as he comes closer to me, his chest nearly touching my own and his breath feeling cold against my sweaty skin,

"I have done nothing for you to be angry about."

"That is not what I've come to see." His eyes narrow and he turns to walk around me. I track him as he walks next to Dwalin, telling him something I can't quite hear.

The great man standing opposite me glances from his place back at me and then to Thorin. I take their distracted state in stride and step out of the ring, landing next to Kili with a bounce,

"I'm not dealing with this." I walk toward the door and begin to unwrap my hands and wrists,

"Fili, wait!" I don't turn to see Kili running to keep up with me. Although I'm not going above a walk I can hear his bare feet padding quickly along the hard, cement floor, "Where're you going?"

I toss the tape to the side and shove the doors open, not bothering to go to the locker room as I storm through the lobby. Without thinking I remove my shirt, wanting to rid myself of the sticky, sweaty bit of cloth,

"Oi, lad! Where're you doing?" Bombur, the company cook, (although I'm not sure why we need one. We're a bloody security firm.) tries to stop me, tapping my arm as I pass him,

"Nowhere." I growl over my shoulder as I stalk through the building, ignoring the bemused glances I get from guests and employees alike.

I find my way up the different floors, taking the stairs to ease my mind as I think of what could be happening down in training room. I know for a fact that Thorin didn't follow me when I left. And I know he didn't let Kili chase me through the building. He wouldn't want such a scene to be made by his nephews. He wouldn't let Kili go. He needs a punching bag.

And Kili is just the right size.

I clench my eyes shut tight and run up the last flight of stairs, bursting through a door onto the roof with a loud scream. The roof is a type of escape I have from what has become my life through the years. The views I get from up here are the best coping mechanisms I have ever had for dealing with what I have to deal with.

Just being able to look out over the city, watching all of the people and cars like they're toys on a play set. It almost feels like I'm not even in a real world, like I'm staring at a bunch of toys on a table in an old man's basement. The sky almost seems like a disc, sitting on the edges of the mountains surrounding Dale. Right now it's a pale blue with a few scattered clouds and a couple birds flying quietly from tree to tree.

No matter how calming the outside world seems on the inside I feel a storm raging inside and a hot fire burning in my head. I can't stop thinking how much it hurts to be the older brother and not being able to do anything to keep my little brother from getting hurt by the person he looks up to the most.

He's probably down there begging him to stop. Begging him to let go and to stop. I've heard him begging so many times. And there isn't anything I can do to help him. There isn't anything at all.

My body crumples down to the roof as my breath catches in my throat. The sudden realization that I can't do anything to save the person who means the most to me makes my knees weak.

My mind races back to one of the first time Kili had taken a beating from Thorin. His screams echo in my head and the sounds of hand and foot hitting his body precede each cry. I don't even remember how old he was when it happened. He was in his twenties, still only just a small, small child. To a man he would have been ten or twelve. I remember why he'd been beaten, though. He'd gone out with friends and came home late. Thorin had been worried sick. So had mother. But neither of them more than I. It had been the first time he was out late. And when he got home I still remember the way Thorin grabbed him. The way he practically threw Kili into the closed front door. I remember grabbing at Thorin's hair, trying to pull him off of my brother. He only hit him twice but it was enough to provoke blood to drain from his nose and lips.

I'm pulled out of my memories by a familiar hand on my shoulder. It's soft and kind as the fingers rub my bare skin and it's only just then that I notice the tears slipping down my face,

"Fili." The voice isn't who I originally expected. I turn my head to see Kili standing over me, his face bloodied and his hair sloppily pulled from the ponytail, "Fili, I'm alright." I ignore what he says and stand, grabbing him into a tight embrace,

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Somehow I feel like Kili's hurt is completely my fault. I'm falling deeper and deeper into the void of guilt as I hold him close to my body, "I'm so sorry, Kili." I hold him tightly for a little more time as the sun falls down behind the mountains.

* * *

**A/N: Wow another stupid ending haha oops. And I apologize again for hurting the boys like that. I needed something to break some people's heart... I love all of you so very much. All eight of you. Mwah. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

**New character introduction! Yay! Riviera is not mne she's a friend's who is letting me borrow her for this fic.**

* * *

Kili winces as I try to apply some ice on the black eye he has and he tries to pull his face away from me,

"Kee, you must sit still brother." I tap his chin softly and bring the ice pack down from his face. I almost wince as I watch him, in his shaking state after we walked from the roof to the kitchen of our home,

"I'm sorry, Fili." He bows his head and his voice softens. A droplet of blood falls from his nose, landing on his hands,

"Don't apologize." I lift his head gently and raise the ice to the side of his face, "Now don't move away, if you ever want the swelling to go down you have to let me ice it." He looks at me and nods before glancing at the ice.

I press the ice gently over his eye and he winces with a soft groan. I sigh as I watch him take the ice in his hand and start to clean the cut on his lip. Although a genius Kili is dreadful at trying to heal his own wounds,

"How're we gonna cover it up this time?" As I dab at his lip Kili can't help but talk. That has always been his issue, he doesn't stop talking, even with that big brain of his he doesn't know when to stop talking,

"Why don't we let that big brain of your's figure it out, huh?" I'm more focused on getting my brother healed up than I am on trying to keep it out of the public eye. We exhausted almost everything we could the first few times we had been caught in public with bruised and bloodied faces,

"Kili, darling are you alright?" Our mother must have heard us when we came into the kitchen and she's now rushing to greet us. The only thing worse than the guilt that always swallows me up when Thorin does this is the way our mother looks at Kili,

"I'm alright mum." He brings the ice pack down from his face as our mother grabs his cheeks in her hands, touching her forehead gingerly against his, "It's nothing I can't deal with. I'll be fine." He gives her a wan smile as she hugs him tightly,

"I'm sorry, darling." The two of them melted together in a mess of dark hair. They were so similar. I remember looking at photos of the four of us together, Kili and I and both our parents, before Dad died.

Kili is the spitting image of our mother, aside from his brown eyes, those are like our father. While I look more like our father. He'd been blonde, like me, and tall although he had brown eyes. I still have a photo of the four of us together, although Kili is just a babe in the photo. It's hanging over my bed,

"Oh, darling I'm so sorry." As she pulls away from him she checks over what Thorin had done to him. It's nothing more than a blackened eye, bloodied nose and a split lip. But on my brother's fair face it seems so much worse. I watch as our mother kisses his eye and his nose- something that she has always done when Thorin hits us- and internally wish I could have done something more to help my little brother.

I sigh and walk from the kitchen to my room, through the large apartment that our uncle had at the top of the Erebor building.

I waste no time in shutting the light off and throwing myself on my bed to get some much needed sleep after today's unwanted events.

A few days have passed since the incident with Fili in the library and all seems to have returned to normal. Even if the weather has taken a turn for the worse. the past few days have brought with them a large storm and many thunderstorms. Although I live near the library I have been forced to use public transport. The transport isn't so bad. Especially since all the different people are more or less nice. There's not much to do to a little hobbit like me. Unless you want to steal some books. But nobody likes to steal books. They're too heavy for anyone's taste.

And when I had gotten to work this morning Thranduil's receptionist seemed to have forgotten to call me and tell me that I was working in the Western branch that was owned by a distant cousin of his. I'm now on the bus over to that branch and although I don't have much business there other than work it really is my favorite of the two. It's much more understated than the Mirkwood library.

Although still grand, the Rivendell library is understated, with simple wood shelves of generic oak or maple and it's hardly one to be compared to the Mirkwood library in size. It's small, although elegant, and certainly not two stories. It's only one, with wide rooms for different books of all kinds. And here there are less valued volumes; and many of the books have been well loved, many pages being torn and yellowed from the touch of students and book nuts alike. I like the smell better too, it always smells like home.

"Prancer Way is next," The automated voice scratches through the old bus' speakers and I take my chance to stand, grabbing the pole next to my seat to keep myself from falling flat on my face as I had once done as a child, "Now arriving at: Prancer Way."

As the bus pulls to a sudden stop I make my way to the front and drop my fare into the box by the driver- who was a most rotund dwarf woman with a great red bear that matched her messily braided hair- before hopping down the steps and out into the pouring rain outside, my thick galoshes splashing in a small puddle on the curb.

I make a mad dash down Prancer Way, toward the library, clutching my bag close to my chest and shielding my eyes from the biting rain. When I reach the library doors I dash inside and let out a sigh, letting the warmth of the fire near the door warm me momentarily as I catch my breath.

I open my eyes and look around the small entryway. There's a desk on the left with a woman sitting behind it, her fingers busily ticking away on the keyboard. I don't recognize her and it's my desk she's sitting at.

I smile and cock my head, in a more bemused manner than that of being friendly,

"Uhm, hello." I start to walk toward her, taking my bag down from my shoulder,

"Oh, hi." She snaps her head up from looking at the computer. I smile at her and my brow twitches together as I continue to stare at her. She's a Man or at least I think she is, it's hard to tell with them, they aren't too dissimilar from the elves. I make a quick motion at the desk and continue to wear my fake smile, "Oh, my is this your desk?" I give her a quick nod and wordlessly start toward it, removing my thick coat and placing it on the corner of my desk,

"Who are you?" I come by her in my chair and lean my body weight on one arm on the corner of the desk and stare at her, a little miffed that someone was working at my desk when I had been summoned here to work at it myself. The woman blushed lightly, seeming a little embarrassed to have been caught here,

"She's my granddaughter, Riviera." I whip my head around to see Elrond standing on the other side of the desk, his hands clasped grandly behind his back,

"Granddaughter." I look from him back to Riviera, "I didn't know the boys had kids." turn, slowly back to the girl. There's almost no resemblance between her and either of Elrond's sons. Save for that awkward elf demeanor she bares,

"Riviera this is Delilah, she will be training you today." I look from the woman to Elrond, straightening up as I do,

"What?"

"What?"The pair of us respond almost in sync as I glare at her grandfather with a bout of my very rare anger,

"Elrond." I soften my demeanor to some extent and give him a fake smile, motioning to a nearby store room, "A word?" He nods, unable to refuse me, and follows me to the store room. I close the door behind us and put my hands on my hips, "You know I don't do this whole training thing! Why are you pulling me into this?" He nods and closes his eyes in that stupid elvish way he does things,

"I know you are not fond of training new staff, but Riviera needs a job and this is the best that I can offer. She would be training to take your pla-"

"No." I cut him short. There was no way I would be letting the curator's granddaughter take my job in the place I love, "I can't let you do that, Elrond." I watch him as he sighs and closes his eyes for a moment again,

"I know, Delilah." He put out a hand to keep me from speaking again, "It would only be temporary before we move her to the Mirkwood branch. It would only be for a few months. And you could still come in on her off days to work."

I take a moment to think about it, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the cold, tiled ground. It is a good deal, better than being fired altogether for not helping the boss' grandkid. and better than spending eternity in Mirkwood,

"Fine." I stare, still angry, as Elrond nods graciously and unclasps his hands, "But I will only spend a day or so training her a week. Do not expect me to do anymore." He smiles at my response and reaches down to pat my head,

"Of course, Delilah." He walks toward the door first, opening it for me like the gentleman he is, "Now off you go, I have a meeting to attend." As he exits the building I smile and wave,

"Alright, Riv, this is how it goes." I turn on my heel and walk toward the desk, my crossed arms falling to my sides, "Watch me, if you have a question do that elf thing you do and observe closely, if you still don't get it ask questions. And for the sake of my temper just listen." I give her another fake smile and she nods, standing from the chair and going to retrieve a spare fold out from the store closet.

As I slip into the warm leather of my chair Riv sets herself up behind me, watching over my shoulder carefully and quietly.

She's really a much nicer girl than I had anticipated. I don't get along well with most elves, save for Legolas and Linwe, and half way through our training I learn that she is not in fact an elf, but rather adopted by elves and had never known her true parents. It was only after much urging by another Man adopted by the elves- Estel, as they called him- that Elrond's sons had agreed to taking her in. I myself have never known Elrond's sons, I don't even know their names. Just that Elrond has two sons and a daughter.

I guess I could get used to having her shadow me.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Pretty shiny new character! But she's only minor. And she's an RP character so I'll only be using her after I become more used to what she's like from my role playing partner. But what'd you guys think? Let me know! And the only reason Elrond's boys' names don;t make an appearance is because shit bugger fuck I forgot them. so if you remember them and would like to tell me them for future reference you may do so in the review section or if you message me! Love and kisses darlings! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

**Alright! A chapter from Kili's point of view! What a precious kitten! The cars are gorgeous. Although they were difficult to find a pair of cars that suited the pair of Durins correctly. I think I chose wisely and got the proper help with choosing wisely. Uhm yeah so basically it's Kili time!**

* * *

In Dale

With Kili

With the help of some of my mother's makeup and about a pint and a half of coffee I'm finally out of the bloody apartment. I would have gone out without the makeup but mum insisted that I don't go out looking like I lost a fight with a door. So now I'm finding myself walking down to the garage under the building where Thorin keeps all the cars. Including mine and Fili's. Not that we use them very often. Dale is relatively small as compared to some other cities, but it doesn't stop me from using my car from time to time.

And my car is beautiful. My beautiful baby doll. After accidentally trashing my piece of junk I got when I graduated high school Thorin gave me this one for my birthday. He does get physical but there are times that he can have a heart. And let me tell you this man can find the way into anybody's heart. The car was released only just a few months before my birthday at the Detroit Motor Show so it was still a relatively new model by the time I got it. A Bentley no less. My baby doll is called the Continental GT Speed Convertible, and she's painted a beautiful apple red with dark chrome accents and black leather interior in which the stitching is a lovely off white. And don't even get me started under the hood.

A grin spreads across my face as I enter the garage, unlocking my doll with the keys in my hand. I hear a distant blip of my car alarm and glance down at my hand, fondling the keys softly. There is always something so satisfying knowing that I have my own car with which I can do anything.

My footsteps echo quietly on the concrete walls of the garage. I pass by company cars, the Mustangs and town cars used for formal events and the vans used for actual jobs and stakeouts, all lined up nice and neatly matching each other with a uniform black, except Thorin's car with is an icey blue Camaro from the sixties. He took such pride in that car. I guess it's a family thing.

As I walk I get myself a cigarette from my pocket and start smoking it, a long running habit from my early years in high school that i haven't been able to let go of. Even on jobs I can be found in the crow's nest with a cigarette and a soda (since beer is strictly prohibited after the recent incident at the Moria Jeweler's) with my gun poised and ready. Although I'm almost never needed on any job we ever do.

In a city there isn't much a sniper can do. Buildings are constantly getting in the way, not to mention birds. I shot one once because it decided to perch right in the line of my rifle. I got quite the beating for that, it kept me from missing all the action though. Not that there was any.

I let out a sigh of smoke as I approach my car, noticing Fili's midnight blue Mustang is gone. He must be out. It's no surprise really, he has more of a social life than I do these days. I chuckle and take a drag from my cigarette before dropping it onto the concrete and stomping it out. I have a rule about no smoking in my car unless I'm driving outside of the city. That's one thing I won't do to her. There's a click as I open the door and slide inside, her seats are still a very soft leather, like the day I first got her and she still smells vaguely like a new car. I let out a soft sigh and run my hand over the steering wheel, smiling all wide and dopey. It's a cliche for a guy to be in love with his car but she really is my baby.

With a soft closing of the door and a turn of the keys in the ignition she roars to life. For once I feel empowered by something. Even if it is just a car. Before I pull out of the parking spot I press a few buttons and the hardtop practically breaks itself apart and hides in a compartment behind the back seats. Surprise! She's also a convertible! I put on my sunglasses and pull out of the garage, nodding to Bofur as I pass him in the guard tower,

"Be careful Laddy, the Orcs from the mordor District came by earlier and were eyeing your pretty little toy." I chuckle and nod again, waving at him,

"I don't think they'd want to mess with me." And with that drive off, banking hard to the left so I get to where I need to go.

I know I have class but today I the day I get my books. There is still one library I haven't been kicked out of yet. The Rivendell subdivision of the Mirkwood library. Elrond seems to have taken a liking to me the first time I visited there so why not give it a shot. And it's a little more likely that they'd have the books I'm looking for, the Mirkwood library dealing more in ancient volumes of elven literature and education.

The drive to the Rivendell Library is relatively short, the road being mostly open country once I got out of the city. Although named Dale, the city is only just a district in the larger county of Dale. It's the Gondor District that I live in. Although it's bordering the Mirkwood District which is only a block away from the Erebor building. Luckily the greater, Rivendell District is mostly open country, many of the inhabitants living on the land or working some kind of inn or stable for people wishing to relax for a weekend or two. It's a lovely countryside, with many rolling hills and a small gathering of trees nearer the Rivendell Library. The air is sweet, smelling of freshly cut grass and hay mixed with the smell of falling leaves that comes with autumn.

Luckily enough for me it had stopped raining only just before I went out so the air is also laced with the smell of wet asphalt and grass. It's an intoxicating cocktail of smells, enough to make one dizzy with comfort.

I pull into the library's parking lot and put the roof back up, locking it carefully with a beep after the door is closed. Before going inside the front doors I check myself in the camera on my phone, making sure the makeup covering my cuts and bruises isn't messed up in any way. Once satisfied I step quietly inside and immediately go to the fire by the entrance, warming my hands on the orange flames.

As I warm my hands by the fire the girl sitting at the desk catches my eye. Although she isn't a dwarf she is magnificently beautiful. With a pair of sparkling blue eyes that set off her gently tumbling black curls. A soft smile works itself onto my face as I stare at her. That is before the heat of the fire gets to my fingers, heating them a little too much for my liking. I gasp quietly and pull my hands back from the light, a gentle blush heating my cheeks. God I'm so stupid. I glance from my hands back to the girl and lick my lips. Boy would I like to her between the sheets.

I work up some courage and walk over to the desk, putting one of my hands in my pocket to fondle my lighter as it sits so carefully in the lined jean material,

"H-hey." My voice comes out quiet, like I hadn't done this a single time in my life and she doesn't look up. So I take a deep breath and another step closer to her, "Excuse me." I sound more confident this time, but not like I'm actually trying to hit on her. this catches her attention and her head pops away from the computer screen,

"Hello. How may I help you?" Her voice is sweet like honey and warm like a mug of milk just before bed. What? Just because I'm a rebel punk doesn't mean I can't have simple pleasures. I laugh and put on my best smile, leaning on the desk,

"I was just wondering if you could help me. I seem to have misplaced my library card." And there's the charm that earned me the nickname of the Fox Prince.

She gives a shy smile and turns herself round in the chair, grabbing a card from a drawer under the desk. She turns back to me and places it on the desk, sliding it to me coyly,

"Just sign here." Although she came across as shy and coy at first now she's much more forward, her voice overflowing with confidence and something I can't quite place. I chuckle and take the sharpie she's holding out for me, signing the card with my sloppy signature that I was forced to practice over and over again when I was younger.

Once that was done she takes the card from me and scans it into the computer. At least ten cards must have shown up. I use this every time a cute girl is the receptionist in this library. It's fool proof and librarian's aren't too hard to sway,

"There you go, Mr. Durin-"

"Please. Mr. Durin is my uncle." I smile slyly and put my hand out, taking the card from her as she starts to hand it to me, "You may call me Kili." She smiles and scoffs, nodding to me as I take her hand in mine,

"Well then, Kili, that is your eighteenth card. You must be quite inept at keeping things in their place." She cocks an eyebrow and speaks sharply to me. Still nonetheless I bring her hand to my lips, kissing it softly, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Riviera."

"The pleasure is all mine." I let go of her hand and lean both of my elbows on the desk, "What do you say to having a drink with me tonight?"

She glances around me and then to the front door before locking her piercing blue eyes back with mine,

"Coffee?" She smiles sweetly and I nod, leaning close to her ear,

"I'll pick you up at six." It takes me a moment after I've told her this but I grab a pen and a slip of paper, scribbling my phone number on it sloppily, "Text me your address and I'll be there." I slide the paper to her and she takes it, folding it over in her hand before tapping it on the desk,

"I'll see you then." And with that I give another nod and turn toward the rest of the library, slipping my new card into my pocket.

My day is somewhat brightened with the very possible aspect of a date tonight. Boy, Fee would be jealous.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to get more comfortable with writing in this style and it makes me very happy. I really like both this style and this story so I hope I'll be able to get more fun things happening for you all! Keep in touch and tell me things you'd like to see happen! I love all of you! there's like nine of you now! Woah! So many followers! Much love! Hugs and kisses! Have a wonderful life!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

**Yay friendship! I don't have much more to say.**

* * *

In Dale with Fili

Before today I'd never been to the Rivendell District Library. Not that its a bad thing, the Rivendell Library is beautiful in its own simple way. I'd much rather be in this library than the hustle and bustle of the Mirkwood Library. It's so much quieter in here than in there, so much nicer.

I take a moment to hunt the shelf in front of me for the book on photography Balin is having me get for the class he put me in. I find the volume and pull it down by the top of the binding, opening it and glancing over the pages to make sure it's what I'm looking for. I snap the book closed and glance around to see if anyone is near, pulling the sheet of paper that Ori had given me this morning from my back pocket..

Lucky me, he and Nori got me the information on the hobbit I helped in the Mirkwood Library. Nori was thorough in his research, pulling everything from her name to her primary education. He can really be useful, if a little bit creepy at times.

I look up from the paper, shifting my eyes around the room to see if I could find her. Her name's Delilah. God I feel so creepy I've never had to seek out a girl before.

But what I find instead of that darling little hobbit is my less darling little brother. Hitting on the Woman at the receptionist's desk. I fold up the paper and stuff it into my pocket as I watch Kili fakes not having a library card to talk to her more,

"Kee, you sly dog." I chuckle quietly to myself and watch him pull his ridiculous song and dance with that poor unsuspecting girl.

He is widely known (fortunately not to his knowledge) as a playboy, often being seen with a different beautiful woman every night he goes out and then dumping them within an hour after he shags them in some broken down, old hotel in the Mordor District of town. That poor girl.

I chuckle and leave my brother to his business, moving to another section of the library, looking for the hobbit I owed lunch. I don't think I actually do owe her lunch. I'll buy her lunch anyway.

This library is much bigger than I had first anticipated. I feel almost as helpless as the first time I lost my mother in the grocery store- now that was terrifying- but right before I'm about to give up on my hunt for Delilah a small figure pushing a book cart catches my eye. I glance over to see exactly the hobbit I'm looking for, her curly, dark hair tied in a loose ponytail at the back of her head.

I clear my throat and approach the cart, grabbing the side and pushing it in the direction she is, catching her attention as subtly as I can,

"I didn't know you worked here too." I look back at her, smiling softly as she nearly gasps at seeing me,

"Oh, well I prefer it here. I didn't know you would come out to Rivendell for a library book." she speaks with a slight strain on her voice as we push the cart up a slight incline that leads into another section of the library,

"Well, Thranduil nearly kicked me out." I shrug and wiggle the book in my hand, "I didn't want to take any chances." She nods, understanding where I'm coming from and when we reach the next area she let the cart alone and turned to face me. It almost seems like she's studying me with a careful precision gained from many nights spent in the corners of parties, watching the other guests with a scrutinizing eye. Maybe with any luck she wouldn't notice me favoring my right arm and people like her those chances are slim, though. They tend to notice every little detail as they stare at you.

I clear my throat, pulling her from her gaze that had been starting to border on spacey,

"So, uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get some lunch. If you're free any time today." I scratch at the back of my head, my fingers tangling into the loose dreadlocks there sheepishly. I haven't felt this nervous since asking my date to senior prom. Not that this lunch is going to be a date. I just want to talk to her. She seems nice and I'd like to get to know her and not in the way my brother gets to know girls, "N-not like a date or anything. Just to hang out, maybe." A nervous grin tugs at the corners of my lips and I clasp my hands behind my back, fidgeting with the book in them.

She straightens up a bit and crosses her arms over her chest, looking toward the front desk slyly. She then looks down at her feet, a soft smile growing on her face before she looks back at me, nodding,

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." I smile and nod back to her, not knowing exactly what to say to her,

"Great." I stuff my hand into my pocket, still at a loss for words. I am absolute shit at talking to girls,

"I can get off in five minutes. Elrond's granddaughter is training for my spot, she shouldn't have too much trouble watching over the library while I'm gone." She motioned toward the Woman sitting at the front desk, who by no means at all resembled Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, or Arwen in any way, shape or form. I cock my eyebrow when I look back at Delilah, "She's adopted."

"Oooh." I say quietly, turning my head back to the woman, "Kee better watch out then." My voice is a low mutter as I look at the girl. She seems like she'd be able to hold her own, even without her grandfather or any relative stepping in,

"Sorry, what was that?" I whip my head back to Delilah at the sound of her voice and shake my head when I see her eyeing me curiously,

"Nothing." I wave it off and pat the cart, "So I guess you should finish up, eh?" She snorts a soft laugh and grabs the cart, pushing it into a corner, leaving it there while she walks me to the front desk to check out the book for me.

At the desk as she's scanning the book she sees the title and looks up at me from underneath thick, straightened bangs, her dark blue eyes staring in that careful, scrutinizing way they do,

"I'm a photography major." I motion to the book with a soft sigh and she nods, closing the book and sliding it to me over the desk top,

"That's pretty rad." She walks around me and to the coat rack by the door, grabbing a small, olive green peacoat from nearest the fire,

"Who says 'rad' anymore?" I joke with her, opening the door so she won't have to with her full hands,

"I do." She sticks her nose up and struts proudly under my arm, causing me to chuckle. It's like we've been friends for years and we're just going out to catch up. that's the kind of chemistry friends need, "So which car is your's?" She motions to the pair of (obviously) expensive cars in battling colors parked next to each other, the nearest being Kili's in the handicap parking space. I chuckle and motion over the Bentley toward my more understated, midnight blue, mustang,

"She's not flashy and probably smells like salt water and sand but she's mine." I walk with her over to the car and open the door for her to a very clean, black, vinyl leather interior. Well save for the sand on the floor left over from having gone surfing yesterday. That's a bit embarrassing.

When Delilah is seated in my car and is working on buckling her seatbelt I close the door for her and walk around to the other side, sliding in and starting the car up with a quick turn of the key. With a slam of the door and a rev of the engine I have us out of the lot and onto the open Rivendell road, headed toward downtown Dale,

"So where do you want to eat?" I glance over to her and then back to the road with a quick turn of my head,

"Mmm there's this bakery down by the Lake Town Arcade that has the best meat pies." I know the bakery she's talking about. They do have really good meat pies. And really good everything else too. It had always been a favorite of mine to go to when dad would have days off from work at Erebor. and after lunch he would take me to the arcade to play a few games before mum found out what we were doing.

A soft smile spreads across my face as I reminisce about the days of old. Before the accident that cost my father his life. It wasn't his fault. Or anybody's fault for that matter. He just ended up in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and he paid for it in the end.

I don't notice the tear slipping down my cheek before it finds its way onto the end of my nose, tickling at me as it jiggles in place. I bring my hand up and wipe the tear from my nose, hoping Delilah didn't see the motion with every fiber of my being. That would be embarrassing, crying in front of a new friend the first time you hang out.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is definitely not one of my best, but hey we get a peek at what happened to Fili's papa! And look they're being friends! Hanging out! that's what friends do, right? I wouldn't know.. I don't have too many friends...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

**This took a long time, I know. I had a lot of stuff going on and I just started school back up so updates may get slower (if thats even possible) but yeah I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

In Lake Town with Delilah

The bakery isn't anything too special, a place my mother would take my brother and I when we would come to the beach, although more commonly it was to browse the seaside shops and take photos rather than swimming. It's called the Brandywine Bakery although the Brandywine River is so far away from the coast. My family lives just on the other side of the Brandywine River, my parents both preferred to stay in our hometown rather than go out and adventure very much. My having the more Tookish blood took the chance as soon as I could get it to get out of Bree and into the big city of Dale, moving into the dorms near Dale University.

I'm not near so adventurous as my brother though. He travelled far, far away, going even as far as Shireton, for which the Shire restaurants are nicknamed. Mikey never liked spending much time at home, he was always dreaming when we were children about going out and doing big things with his life. He still says that he's going to go out on some big adventure someday and that the stories of his life would be written of in history books for years to come. Of course the family all thinks he's crazy, no Brandybuck has ever been on such big adventures. There may have been more adventure on our Took side but never on the Brandybuck side.

But enough inner-monologue, I'm going to have lunch with the Lion Prince of Erebor. And Lake Town is beautiful. It always has been. With the rolling hills that seem to roll right into the sea, the grass fading gradually into sand as the water lapped up onto their green sides. And the sea was so lovely, the clear water shimmering in the late morning sun, like silk sheets billowing in an afternoon breeze. And speaking of a breeze, a wind is blowing gently over the sand, lifting some sand and grass into the air, swirling it in ever tumbling whirlwinds. Fili's car is something fantastic, I've never been in an old car before this, at least nothing older than the eighties. And although the sand on the carpet was a little odd to see in a dwarf's car it added to the character,

"So, Fili, where's the sand from?" I speak up over the wind that's passing through my window, pushing my hair out of my face so I can see him,

"Oh, sorry about that." He glances down at my feet, a sort of sheepish grin on his face, "I was surfing down here the other day, that's probably from my wetsuit." Oh. He surfs. That's cool,

"That's neat." I can't help but grin at the thought of him out in the water. As a hobbit I never sought after learning how to swim. It all seemed so troublesome and any water that I would even want to try in would be much, much too deep for me. I cross my leg over the other and stare out the window at the scenery blowing by.

Fili takes a turn on the road that ends up leading us into the parking lot outside the bakery and arcade. Both buildings are the same height, not too tall, but still tall enough for a Man or Elf to fit through the door, and are made of an old, grey cement that had been painted in the eighties to match the era. Now they're a bit rundown, with one wall being layered with different posters that had been put up on it for different purposes; announcing bands, missing persons reports, lost pets, you know, the usual and on another is a large, weather worn mural for Smaug Airlines from the fifties, depicting a large plane taking off with the red dragon emblem painted proudly on the side and a flight attendant in her usual, burgundy uniform, saluting with an almost frightening smile on her face accompanied by a blank stare. Between the two buildings is a small alleyway, only barely large enough for a Man to fit through. At night, I hear there are often times Goblins and Orcs hiding in it's shadow, waiting for their next victim to fall prey to the ruthless charm of what it is they sell.

The front of the Brandywine Bakery is quaint, with a pair of round, yellow awnings hanging over curly, white patio furniture that filled two gated areas on either side of the entrance. The gated areas are lined with yellow rose bushes that come about to my own nose and smell as sweet as honey, though sometimes it's hard to tell if I'm smelling the honey glaze inside the bakery or the actual roses themselves.

Before I even have the chance to open my door, Fili comes running around and pulls it open for me, bowing jokingly as he motions to the door,

"Why thank you chauffer." I giggle back at him and grab my coat, walking a little ways out so he can close the door and lock it behind me,

"You are welcome madame." He comes up next to me and walks alongside me, his long strides making me fall half a step behind him, "I haven't been here since I was a little boy." I toss him a sidelong glance, hopping ahead to keep up with him,

"You used to come down here too?" He nods without breaking his stare at the bakery, a reminiscent smile staining his face,

"My father would bring me here when he wasn't working. We would get some shepherd's pie and spend the rest of the day in the arcade." He looks at me and half smiles a kind of sad smile. Did something happen to his father? "But those are days long gone." A brighter smile places itself on his face and he walks ahead of me, opening the door for me with another mock bow, "After you, madame." He motions inside the bakery and I follow his hand, stepping in and taking in the smell of the summer's baked goods as they wafted in the air,

"Mmm, thank you monsieur." I tease at him with a soft grin on my face. I scan over the menu, re-reading all the names of the pastries and pies that I've had before, recounting the flavors in my head. I look back at him, tentatively before stepping up to the ordering window with the most polite look on my face. I place my order for a small shepherd's pie and step to the side, waiting for Fili to order his. I feel a little obligated to buy him lunch, considering he helped me down when I was having such a terrible fright at work the other day.

After he orders his food I watch as he starts to pull his wallet from his pocket and I put a hand up to stop him,

"That won't be necessary. I owe you this much." I step in front of him and hand the cashier the money to pay for lunch,

"Thank you Delilah, that is very kind of you." He speaks to me in a soft voice and I glance back to see a gentle smile on his face and his hands jammed into his pockets. He's so shy, I would have never expected for someone like him to be this quiet. He hadn't hardly spoken a word the entire drive out here.

I step back from the counter to wait while they heat up the food and look around, the bakery hasn't changed much since the days of my youth, other than being less crowded, which is always a plus for those eating there. The interior walls are still painted a soft cream color and the furniture is still a plain white, though both are starting to look worn and old from many people touching and sitting where others had before them. Photos of customers are all hanging on a back wall, ranging from polaroids to more modern looking photos that have been sun bleached and overexposed. It gives a real feeling of love for those who take their time to come all the way out here and eat their delicious food.

The shoppe, though owned by a hobbit, often times has an Elf or Man behind the counter, serving food and taking orders. Today is a particularly tall Elf, with auburn hair tumbling elegantly down his back and over his shoulders and with eyes of a most extravagant green, nearly matching the color of the robes he's wearing. I unfortunately do not know his name but he does have such a lovely face- as many elves do- though it may be a bit stern. There is almost no telling how old he could be. the age of the elves has always been a mystery to me. I have never been able to truly pinpoint the age of any Elf I ever come across.

I take a moment while waiting to walk to the back wall and start investigating the photos that are tacked up there with elegant leaf styled pins. My eyes sift through photos of hobbits like myself and men and women with their children or parents and the occasional dwarf or dwarrowdam. My eyes settle on a certain photo of a tall, blonde dwarf and a young, bright eyed dwarfling, almost matching him in appearance, both of them with wide grins of equal size, though the difference in their own size. I walk closer to the photo and squint at it, trying to figure out why the dwarf and dwarfling seems so familiar,

"That's my father and I." I jump at the sound of Fili's voice and turn to see him standing a little ways behind me, two plates with pies on each in his hands and a reminiscent smile on his face,

"Really?" I ask softly, turning my head back to face the photo. Now that he says it I do see a lot of resemblance between him and his father, "You look just like him." I can't help but speak softly as I fear it may be a sensitive subject.

The story of Fili's father had been on the news for weeks. According to my parents it had been the story of the year, with the headline reading that the Golden Boy- as Bali had been known to the public- of Erebor Corps. had been killed in the line of duty. I was still very young at the time and do not remember much of it at all so I must rely on old newspaper clippings and the stories of my parents to tell me what had happened.

I turn back to him and find him gazing fondly at the photo, a soft grin tugging the side of his mouth upward. He shakes his head and smiles down at me,

"Do you want to eat outside?" He nods back to the door and I glance around him. It's not too cold anymore, the sun is out and the breeze coming from the ocean is warm and gentle. Without taking another second to think about it I nod and take my plate from him, walking toward the door slowly.

I let Fili choose the table and he took us to the corner where the rose bushes cover both fences that come together there. By the time Fili reaches the table I am already nestled in the very corner, a pair of roses brushing the back of my head and my shoulder with their soft petals.

He sits down directly across from me and smiles softly, glancing from me to the pie and then back again.

The first few minutes of our lunch is as silent as the drive out here and it takes a little bit of food in our stomachs to coax any words from our lips. Even then all we can do is small talk, asking about the other's day and chatting about films and books and music. I could go on and on about how boring our conversations were but there is a certain familiarity in the way we speak to each other, like we've known each other for a long time and are just catching up after not having seen each other for a long time.

He asks me about my summer, I ask about his brother- who I caught flirting with Riviera before Fili and I left- and his uncle and he tells me stories of the big adventurous jobs that he's done, taking him as far away as the Ered Luin Iron Co. a hundred miles or so west of Dale and even in the esteemed Rivendell Hospital.

What a lovely afternoon. I could get used to being his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

**Hey! Another really late update! Uhm first things first! Warning: There is sex. Like. I didn't detail it like I could have and made this ten pages long. But there is sex. Kili does get to get it on.**

* * *

With Kili

In Gondor

The drive to pick up Riviera- as her name turned out to be- had been quiet, no traffic, no annoying pedestrians, nothing. The roads were almost completely clear of anything and anyone. I love Wednesday evenings. Nobody is out and about, there are people in cubicles at their work and studying late for a mid term in the morning, nobody out driving on the streets. A perfect night for a date- of sorts that is. It turns out that she is Elrond's granddaughter, which is a bit of a surprise to me, because I'm rather friendly with both of his sons, and they never mentioned any wives or girlfriends to me at all, let alone having any kids. She didn't even really look like them anyway, she was much too rough looking for her to be an Elf.

As promised I picked her up at around six, the top down on my car and music playing loud enough for her to hear from her bedroom window. It's a little bit of an eighties movie cliche` but hey, those guys all ended up getting the girl in the end. For the drive to the bar I'm taking her to, let's just say she isn't one for small talk. She hardly opened her mouth the entire time, except when I opened her door to let her in and she thanked me. She's so polite. So calm. It makes me a little uncomfortable to be around her, honestly. But I'll change that, a few drinks here, a little sweet talk there and boom she'll be laying on me like we're a couple of rabbits.

I turn the car into the parking lot of one of my favorite bars, The White Apple Lounge, and park nearest the door I can, not wanting to walk too far just to get a drink. I may be well versed in Mixed Martial Arts but that doesn't mean I can't be lazy on my off days.

I dash around quickly to Riv's side of the car and pull open the door like the secret gentleman I am. Again, just because I'm a punk doesn't mean I can't be chivalrous, guys who aren't drive me insane. It might have been mostly because my mother ground it into our heads that we should always be kind to women, otherwise we would get an earful. And trust me, an earful from my mother is not anything to be taken with a grain of salt,

"I thought we were going to get coffee." She raises an incredulous eyebrow at me in that very elvish way she does things and crosses her arms,

"We were, but I thought this would be more fun." I shrug and open the front door for her, muffled music coming out of the door, "Come on, you'll like it." You'll like it, I'll like it. Everyone will walk away happy.

She rolls her eyes at me again and steps inside, a little less enthused by the choice of venue for our first date. Inside the air is a little stale tasting, filled with the sting of alcohol and the soothing warmth of cigarettes. The only reason I like this bar so much is because it is a smoking bar, meaning you can smoke inside if you want to. Not many people do, but throughout the day it piles up and the smell gets caught between the first door and the outside door.

As she goes through the second door I can see her physically cringe at the stench of the room. It's better than most clubs, it doesn't smell like puke, the only really unpleasant smell is the smell of people sweating on the dancefloor. But I'm allowed into the VIP area, with one or two people of my choosing, so it is far, far, far away from any of that nasty stink and quiet enough to where two people can talk at a volume that doesn't blow out their throats.

I grab her arm, gently and start to pull her toward the red velvet rope but I'm cut off by her tearing her arm from my hand. I guess it would have been a little more polite to come from in front of her.

Riv whips her head around to see me and instantly relaxes, obviously having thought that I was someone else. I tap her arm again and nod toward the lounge section and she responds with a nod and a wary look around her,

"Evening, Kili." The bouncer, a big, burly man from somewhere in the Scandinavian area by the name of Beorn gives me a gruff greeting accompanied by a curt nod and a mark on his clipboard,

"Evening Beorn." I take the hand he offers me and give a good shake, as was his customary greeting. He isn't too fond of silly greetings, like brofives or brofists or hugging or anything. Except when I was younger and he was in charge of half my training. He would always hug me when he greeted me. Until I reached about twenty three, then it was all serious, handshakes and nods. No words, no frivolous interaction at all. He does still ruffle my hair from time to time though, "I hope the city has been kind to you."

"As kind as she'll ever be." He gives another grunt and closes the rope behind us. I chuckle and pat his back, walking Riv to a table near the bar, pulling the chair out for her,

"So, darling,what'll you have tonight?" I rest a hand on her shoulder, brushing my thumb against it gently. She looks at me with a charming grin and glances at the bar,

"I'll just have some wine." Classy. I pat her shoulder and walk to the bar, asking the tender for the requested drink and my own favored apple martini,

"Your glass of red wine." I set down the glass in front of her and walk around, sitting across from her with my martini balancing in my fingers, "I think you'll find it to your liking." I lean on my arm and watch her as she swirls the blood red grape drink around in the glass. She eyes the beverage curiously and keeps her eyes on the glass as I watch her, sipping at the green liquid in my own glass, "So, uh, what kind of movies do you like?" She takes a sip of her wine and looks at me, over the lip of the glass,

"Action, adventure. You?" So she likes the wild things. She could be a fun one,

"Horror, fantasy. Whatever happens to be in the theatre at the time, really." I place my martini on the table with a soft clink and stare at her as she glances around the bar, obviously a little uncomfortable with the situation, "Elrohir never told me he had a kid." My voice raises a little bit, as the music gets louder. She nods and looks around at the people in the lounge and leans in a little closer,

"I'm not technically his. He adopted me under the request of a distant relative of mine." she swirls the wine in her glass and stares distantly at the glistening, red liquid. I nod, of course he would want to keep something like that under wraps. He was always so goody two shoes and for the world to see that he has what looks like an illegitimate child it would absolutely ruin him and his perfect reputation,

"He doesn't talk about you very much." He lean a little back from her, watching her almost cold stare as it travels from her wine to different places in the room, "So, you don't know your parents at all?" I may be delving a little deep for a first date, but this is really a curious matter. She shakes her head and sips at her wine again. I can already see a faint blush painting her cheeks a charming rouge. I guess she's not much of a drinker,

"No. They died when I was just a baby." She turned her gaze to me, fixing her icy eyes on mine, "What about you?" Her eyes warmed some, softening with mild concern,

"My mother and my uncle raised me." I spin the glass on its flat end against the table, listening for the faint sound of it scraping against the hardwood. It has always been a bit of a sensitive when speaking of my father. I had never known him but if what Fili tells me is true he was a great man, having been the sharpshooter that preceded me in the crow's nest. the rifle I use now used to be his rifle, it's always been my prize possession, ever since my mother gave it to me for my first job. I clench my jaw a little bit and paint on a charming smile, "So, do you have any favorite books?"

She nods again and takes another sip of the wine, dropping the level in her glass ever lower,

"There's a series, The Wheel of Time. I like that one in particular." Her voice is a little bit muddled but I can still understand her. I smile at her intoxication. She is a such a lightweight,

"Yeah. That's a good one." I run my finger along the lip of my martini glass and dip it down into the green liquid, licking it from the appendage in the most provocative way I can think of, "May I interest you in more wine?" I motion to her empty glass with a sly grin tugging the corner of my lip. My own glass is only half empty and as a dwarf my alcohol is quite high, a little more so than a hobbit would have.

She gives me a sort of quick nod, pushing her glass toward me in that polite manner that elves and men do things,

"But only just a little bit." Her voice is rushed from her lips and she leans heavily on the table. I nod and take her glass, sauntering to the bar. That feeling of having people watch you- you know the one- it's a lot more comfortable when its a really hot woman staring at your ass,

"Your wine, darling."This is when I start sprinkling in the sweet talk and pet names, starting to butter her up. She takes a drink of the alcohol and swirls the glass between her fingers, like she had before, staring at the sloshing liquid intently. I sip my martini again, starting to feel a little bit of a buzz in the back of my neck, "What do you say we head somewhere a little more private." I reach out and put my hand on her's, my fingers tracing over the back of her palm gently, "We can get to know each other a little better." My voice drops in volume again and I stare into her lovely blue eyes. It's something Mr. Balin taught me when I was in highschool about when speaking to another person how you should hold eye contact with them when you want to get a point across,

"Okay." She leans in close to me as well, licking her lips playfully, "But I have a secret to tell you." Her words are very precise in how they escape her lips now, like she's focusing more on speaking correctly than composing herself,

"And what is this lovely little secret you have for me?" I push both of our drinks to the side of the table to get even closer to her. She straightens up a bit and giggles, covering her mouth coyly with her hand,

"I've never… You know." She shrugs sheepishly and I cock my head to the side, a smile growing on my face. She doesn't mean what I think she means, does she?

"I don't think I do." I squint my eyes at her, wanting to squeeze her meaning out her. she snorts out a laugh and covers her face with her hands, how adorable,

"You knooow." She glances around with that big, dopey grin on her face and leans even closer to me so her lips are grazing my ear, "I'm a virgin." Her voice is a delicate whisper in my ear and when she pulls back from me she raises her eyebrows and bites her lips together in a playful smile.

I didn't think she actually meant it. But that look on her face says something different,

"Really?" I sit back in my chair and she nods a little bit drunkenly. I bite my lip and take her hand, pulling her up so she's standing, "You should let me change that." She staggers a little bit as I pull her closer to me, whispering into her ear, "Let me make this the night of your life." On the "L" I flick my tongue out to meet her ear, eliciting a soft giggle from her. she steps away from me slightly and staggers a little bit,

"I don't know." She's still holding my hand so it's not exactly her denying me, "Will you be nice?" She smiles shyly and I pull her closer to me, walking out of the bar and into the parking lot where the sun is well beyond set,

"I will be the nicest you'll ever have." I bite her ear, gently and slink my arm over her shoulder, "I promise." I spin her so shes leaning against the car, with a surprisingly graceful move, and place my lips on hers, softly.

At first I can feel her stiffening in my arms but soon her's are finding their way onto my shoulders and her hands are slipping into my hair. I work my lips into her bubblegum mouth and my hand starts to slide down her back, tracing over her lean, muscular muscles until it gets to her hip where I let it rest, rubbing my thumb against the bone. She lets out a soft whimper and her arms tighten themselves around my neck. I chuckle and my hand slips into her back pocket.

I didn't even get a chance to grab her before her elbow connected with my right cheekbone, sending a shockwave of severe pain radiating through my face. I gasp and take a step back, cupping my cheek in pain. I know it's been a few days since Thorin hit me but it still hurts. I curse under my breath and bring my hand down from my cheek, and sure enough the skin split and there's blood on my palm,

"Wow, you really are that innocent." I chuckle and wipe some of the blood from my cheek. When I glance back up at her she gives me a look of mild concern on her face, "Don't worry yourself too much, I'm fine." My tone is a little bit more biting and sarcastic than I would normally mean it to be,

"I- I'm sorry. I just- I've never done this before." She speaks quietly and seems flustered, a more brilliant rouge displaying itself on her cheeks. I nod and slip close to her again, taking her hand in mine,

"You've got to trust me." She nods, squeezing my hand back and pulling me into her again, nearly crashing her lips into mine.

I wrap my arms around her waist and her shoulders, holding her close to me as I work my lips into her's, a fire burning in my chest and other places, wanting to get closer to her. I can feel her heart hammering against her ribs and take a moment to slip my tongue across her lower lip, being as polite as I can in asking to taste more of her.

She lets out a soft squeak and her lips part, her tongue coming to meet mine and dance in a playful duel. My hand slips from her waist down into her back pocket and I can feel her tense but she stops herself from hitting me and instead kisses me harder, placing a hand on the back of my head, her fingers interlacing in my hair and tugging at it softly. I chuckle into the kiss and hold her tighter, squeezing that hot piece of ass under my hand.

I pull away from her and lick my lips, moving my hand back to her waist so I can see her better. She really is beautiful. Like an opal pulled from the base of an old volcano. So beautiful when seen in the right light and even when in the dark she still shines like the sun. She smiles shyly and looks away from me, her blush taking up her entire face as she did.

I give a quick nod toward the car and she walks around, getting into the passenger's side and I into the driver's. Don't worry I don't have enough alcohol in me for there to be any inebriation.

The drive to the hotel I like to take my lovely ladies to is filled with lusty, drunken glances and hands on legs, squeezing and teasing their way over the muscle.

The run from the car to my room was a mad dash as I checked in and her hands were all over me, her teeth nipping at my neck lustily. The run to the room from the lobby was fun, me trying to keep myself together as Riviera with her beautiful ass jogging ahead of me. God I would love to have a piece of that in my mouth right now. My heart starts to thump against my chest and I lick my lips, hungrily.

We come to the door of the suite I use and Riv stops ahead of me, leaning against the door with a lusty haze covering her eyes. I clench my jaw and crash my lips into hers, a hunger overtaking me like I have never known.

Without taking my lips from hers I reach down and grab her legs, lifting her so she can wrap them around my waist and dig her fingers into my scalp, pulling at my hair hungrily. I move my lips from her mouth to her jaw then her chest, biting and sucking as I go along, the pain from her strike being masked by the adrenaline and endorphins so now it's down to a dull throbbing.

I fumble around with my hands and open the door, stumbling inside clumsily, nearly dropping Riv on the carpeted floor.

I place her on the desk next to the bed and unzip her hoodie with a quick motion and push it off of her shoulder, baring her lovely, milky skin to my lips and teeth.

Piece by piece I relieved her of her clothes, leaving her on the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear which- might I say- looking stunning on her. While I myself have been stripped bare of anything, save for my boxers. I stand at the end of the bed and stare at her in the dim light of the lamp behind me. I take in every inch of her beautiful body as I can before I tackle myself onto her and attack her with bites and kisses while grinding my hips into her.

It's only a matter of time before we're both naked, sweating into each other with moans and gasps escaping through the closed window and the walls to awaken any others that might dwell around us and we're fully embodying the term "beast with two backs". It might be possible that we're going a little rough for her first time, but if she doesn't experience it like this she won't be able to say if she likes it or not.

Let me tell you, this girl is a shouter and a biter, her teeth are like razors digging into my shoulders and her voice is like a siren singing sweetly to me from the sea.

After some time I find myself laying next to her, my body almost to the point of shaking from being so fatigued and my breath coming short and shallow. that had to have been the best fuck I've had since high school. A smile spreads itself across my face and I cuddle up against her. Her heart is beating even faster than when I had kissed her at the bar, if that's possible.

I wrap my arm over her shoulders and her head rests on my chest, her breath coming just as raggedly as my own. I nuzzle my nose into her hair and stay there, in sweet silence until I feel her fall asleep against me.

Her sleeping form is even more beautiful than her waking self. Even if she is drooling on me. It's kind of cute really. Her breath is soft and warm as it escapes her lips onto my chest. I lean my head back on the pillow and let out a quiet sigh, letting my hand rest on Riv's shoulder. I just ruined a beautiful flower.

Oops.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and its characters are not mine. I just like to play with them.**

**Fill 'em up time! I never liked writing filler stuff... It's weird and awkward**

* * *

With Kili and Riviera

I open my eyes to streams of late morning sunlight peaking through the dusty old curtains. A soft groan escapes my lips and as I stretch my arms above my head and my feet toward the end of the bed. I can feel a soft, warm breath weaving its way over my skin and a heavy head resting against my chest. Outside the sounds of early morning traffic and bustle are drifting through the thin glass of the hotel room window and as they reach my ears they seem to be amplified by the nagging ache in the back of my head.

I lift myself up onto my elbows and let the girl's head slide down my body. What was her name again? Rhiannon? Risa? Wait, I know her name, it's Riv! Right, Riviera. Elrohir's not-daughter. I chuckle to myself and slide out from under her, letting her head drop softly on the bed. I wince as I watch her drop and let out a soft sigh when I see she doesn't wake. A heavy sleeper, I guess.

I find my way through the sparsely lit room to the drawer where I kept a trusty, old Polaroid camera. On my way back to the bed I open the curtains and let the warm sunlight shine onto Riv's sleeping form. She looked so perfect, with the bedsheets pulled halfway up her body and her curly, dark hair partially covering her face. Such a lovely little thing was she.

I lean on my knee on the bed and snap a photo of her, the resulting positive coming out of the slot beneath the lense. As I shake out the photo I walk from the bed to the desk where my jeans happened to be tossed and slip the lovely picture into my back pocket. I've got a special place for those.

I slip back into bed with Riv and wrap my arms around her naked form, my lips pressing gently into her neck, hoping to coax her into waking up. She lets a soft grumble escape her lips and a forced sigh of resign as the hangover starts to kick in,

"Good morning, darling." My voice is soft and warm as I greet her, trailing kisses from her neck onto her shoulders,

"What time is it?" Her voice is sleepy and soft, coming quietly from her barely open lips. I glance at the clock by the bed,

"Ten thirty." My voice is a low mumble as I trail my kisses along her skin. She stretches again and lets out another soft sigh, shifting around so she is facing me. Her makeup is smudged almost off her face and her lovely raven locks are a jumbled mess atop her head. Yet somehow, she's still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her, nuzzling her nose into my neck,

"Whatever happened to coffee?" I chuckle softly and wiggle my way under the sheets with her. Her warmth had become infectious and soaked into the sheets, creating a pool of heat where they had been touching her.

I cuddle closer to Riviera, feeling her shiver against my cool touch and take in what little warmth I can from her small frame. I sigh into her body and kiss her ear,

"I can take you out with me today." Under normal circumstances I wouldn't take the girl out with me after a night of horse play but something about her is telling me that she deserves better than a tap and go relationship.

I can feel her smile into my shoulder as I squeeze her closer and roll onto my back, holding her on top of me,

"You know, I thought you'd like to know that you are the most fun I've had in years." I chuckle and kiss her lips again. She lets a soft smile spread over her lips and kisses me back playfully,

"Oh yeah?" She straddles her legs over my hips and sits back against my legs, pushing the sheets off her shoulders. God, even just seeing her like that is enough to drive anyone mad with lust.

I rest my hands on her hips and rub my thumbs over the bones that stick out there. What a lovely body indeed,

"Mhm. And I would love to take you out again, maybe to get some actual coffee." I muse as she rests a hand on my chest, her delicate fingers playing over my muscles there,

"I think I'd like that." Her voice is soft and childish as she stares at me, her big, blue eyes gazing lustily at me.

Her lips found their way gingerly along my chest until her teeth found my neck, her pearly whites pinching and biting my skin softly, "But maybe in a little while." I chuckle as she places her hands on either side of my waist and leans over me, her messy, dark curls tickling my chest.

God this girl has a sex drive to rival Gods' of days past. I swallow hard as she trails her lips down my body, stopping to kiss the bruises that still shone on my body from a few days ago. Yeah, Thorin doesn't just hit my face, he kicks- hard.

She feels like heaven as she lick and kisses at my skin. Before she gets the chance to reach that very special destination of her's I tap my fingers under her chin and slip my other hand under her arm, trying to pull her back to my face,

"Now, now, You wouldn't want to get anymore sore for getting coffee, would you?" I smile, the barest hint of mirth in my voice as I stare at those big, innocent blue eyes of her's. God what a catch she is,

"I'm not sore." Riv's face distorts itself into a playful pout and her head cocks a little to the left. God what a puppy,

"Oh yeah?" She gives me a little nod and rests her head on my chest, looping her finger into my hair and twirling it gently, "Then get up and walk to the bathroom." I make a motion toward the door by the entrance and raise my eyebrow challengingly.

She huffed iritantly and slid sideways off the bed, her feet hardly making a noise on the carpeted floor. As soon as she straightens though I see the pained expression on her face, no matter how much she tries she can't hide that. Her steps are slow and her legs are bowing more than they should with each movement,

"I told you. Now come back here, I'm cold." I stretch my arms toward her, a mean smirk on my face. she scoffs at me and grabs my shirt on the chair next to her, throwing it at me, "I was kidding, Riv, come on. It was a joke." But she doesn't listen to me, instead she storms into the bathroom, locking the door behind herself.

I chuckle and go to the door, leaning against the doorframe,

"You wouldn't happen to be showering would you?" The sound of the shower door sliding open and the water running is enough to convince me. I nod silently and lay back down on the bed, grabbing the phone and ordering a little bit of room service before I take my lovely little catch out for a drink of something a little less intoxicating.


End file.
